


Scent - Punishment

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [9]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Scent - Punishment

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T-** **_P u n i s h m e n t_ **

  
  


It had taken hours for Jon to find the number his  **m a t e** had  _ s l i p p e d _ into his phone, then he slowly had to think on how he wanted to  **p r o c e s s** . Leaving Cleveland and heading  _ s t r a i g h t _ to Cincinnati the following  _ m o r n i n g _ , He had immediately  **r e c o g n i z e d** the Cincinnati area code, then remembered her phone conversation with her _ f r i e n d _ about driving back to Cincy. He had lucked out that the next  _ s h o w _ had been in Louisville Kentucky the following week. 

Once back in his **h o m e t o w n** , and of course stopping in to see his mother he had reached out to an old _f r i e n d_. Jack Dalton who was the first _c o p_ to ever give a damn about him, and had **h e l p** find after school _p r o g r a m s_ to keep him out of trouble. Jack had _e v e n t u a l l y_ helped him find his way to Les. So when he thought to trace the _n u m b e r_ his **m a t e** left him he reached out to Jack. Who was retired now but he still _HAD_ **c o n n e c t i o n s.** So while they waited for that to come though he walked the streets, trying to see if he could _s n i f f_ her out **h i m s e l f.**

Darby, the pup, had met back up with him around Tuesday. Jon knew he was _e a g e_ r to be h i d of the shackles that bound him, as they sat in a Skyline Chili restaurant he asked. “How much longer?” Darby took a bite of his coney and _s i g h e d_ , “maybe another month. She is making it **c o m p l i c a t e d.** ” Nodding in complete understanding Jon knew the _p a i n s_ of separating from a ‘normal’ woman. “Hopefully it will be worth it in the end.” His mind all in knots over a millions different things, but the pup asks. “You think that _s t u d y_ is correct? That we are so **l o y a** **l** that once we tie ourselves to a woman, mates or not that it blocks us from finding our true **m a t e**?” 

Jon knew of the  _ s t u d y  _ the pup is talking about, his own ex had thrown it in his face when he slid the  _ d i v o r c e  _ papers in front of  _ h e r _ . “Who the fuck am I to say one way or another? All I know pup is not even a  _ Y E A R _ out and here I sit,  **h u n t i n g** my own  **m a t e** .” Darby nods and pops a few of the crackers into his mouth, “been  _ h u n t i n g _ around since  **y e s t e r d a y** haven’t picked up her **s c e n t** .” Nodding Jon reached for his own water as they got up to leave. “I just hope Jack pulls though for me.” 

Jack doesn’t call him until the  **n i g h t** of the show in Louisville, it’s ten minutes before **a i r** time and he makes a quick grab for his phone when it rings. “Talk to me Jack, tell me you **f o u n d** her.” There is a slight _ c o u g h _ on the other e n d but the other man snaps back. “Never  **d o u b t** me Johnny Boy. Isabella Fox: Age twenty four works out Sharonville at the local UPS hub, first shift. Lives in OTR, 647 Marble Ave. Has a roommate Jon Hale, “ This is must be her _ i n t e r e s t i n g _ alpha friend. “Also works out of the UPS hub in Sharonville but he is a driver. Age is twenty seven. They both list his  **m o t h e r** as their ICE contact.”

It’s then  **e v e r y t h i n g** snaps into focus for him. Just then Jerry Lynn comes to tell him he is  _ o p e n i n g _ up the show, but his thoughts are on how she **l e f t** _ HIM _ because she didn’t want to leave her  **p a c k** . He could understand the loyalty to her pack, but she now had a m a t e she would  _ l e a r n _ that there was an  _ o r d e  _ r to things now. Making quick work of the promo then the  _ h o u  _ r and half back to Cincy he found the neighborhood easy enough. Her **s c e n t** soaked the area, along with a  **s t r o n g** alpha male. Raising his phone to his ear he put in the call, her voice seemed sad and distant. “What!”  _ G r o w l i n g _ as he made his way up onto the porch. “When I  _ g e t _ my  **h a n d s** on you.” 

He can  **h e a r** the hitch in her breathing as she asks, “your what?” Snapping as he put a  _ h a n d _ on the front door, “open the  **f u c k i n g** door Isabella Fox and take your  **P U N I S H M E N T.”** He can hear movement _ i n s i d e _ then the door jerked open and he is staring into **g o l d** eyes. Then she is  **P O U N C I N G** on him, her lips are  _ k i s s i n g _ him all over and all thoughts of any kind of punishment are gone. She pulls back and he can see her red eyes indicating she has been _ c r y i n g. _ “Bella?” She blinks at him and he can see the confusion, “you're supposed to be Ky.”

Smirking lightly as he  _ p u s h e s _ his way into the house, and shuts the door. Murmuring softly, “Bella is Hale here?” She  _ s h a k e s _ her head and wraps her arms around his neck, she manages to s o b out. “We had a fight, he is  **m a d** that I ran from  **Y O U** .” Growling as he  _ p u l l e d _ her tight against his body  _ n i p p e d _ at her ear, “I am not  **H A P P Y** with you either **d a r l i n** . And you will _ p a y _ for that, but for tonight I’m gonna light you on  **F I R E** .” 


End file.
